Northern Saga
The City was filled with the smell of gingerbread. The townspeople were decorating their Christmas trees and anticipating Christmas presents when a blizzard of unprecedented strength descended upon them. Its epicenter was in the Christmas town quarter that appeared from the fog. What is this? A new attempt by the Snow Queen to sabotage Christmas? Pre-Case For a whole year, the young sorceress Icy was looking for a way to save her friend Nicholas from the Snow Queen's ice prison. She managed to pen a portal to the North Pole, and the City found itself at the mercy of the real polar cold. Will she be able to overcome all obstacles and help Nicholas return home for Christmas? A Frosty Kingdom Goal: Unlock the Polar Quarter. Rewards: Introduction An Arctic Expedition Goal: Explore the Polar Quarter Rewards: Interlude The Blizzard's Hostages Goal: Start an Investigation. Open the Diary Rewards: Stage 1 To save her friend Nicholas, Icy opened a portal to the North Pole - the very heart of the Snow Queen's kingdom. An unprecedented blizzard escaped from the Polar Quarter, whose sole inhabitant is the silent Ghost. Who is he and how is he related to Nicholas? In order to save him, we must first learn the secrets of his past. Goal: Learn the Ghost's story. The Child of the North Goal: Find the Warm Cradle. Rewards: A Frosty Gift Goal: Find the Strange Snowman Rewards: Polar Fauna Goal: Find the Icy Feeder. Rewards: Winter Games Goal: Find the Finnish Sled. Rewards: Interlude Dangerous Needlework Goal: Find the Blizzard Spinning Wheel. Rewards: Interlude Frozen Memories Goal: Learn Mathias's story. Assemble the "Winter Foundling" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Lumica and Mathias loved each other. But Mathias's brother, Elias, the town's governor decided to banish the icy sorceress Lumica before she hurt anyone. the girl left the City.... Her trail leads to the icy wasteland - the Crucible of Cold. What was waiting for her there? We must find out! Goal: Trace Lumica's path. A Northern Hunger Goal: Find the Frozen Plants. Rewards: Unrestrained Power Goal: Find the Ice Flower Rewards: Interlude A Snow-White Ally Goal: Find the Polar Bear Rewards: The Peak of Power Goal: Find the Northern Lights Rewards: Interlude Unruly Ice Goal: Find the Frozen Kingfisher Rewards: Interlude The Crucible of Cold Goal: Learn Lumica's secret. Assemble the "Winter's Bride" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Lumica survived in the icy wastelands thanks to her gift of witchcraft. She killed any humanity in herself and became the Snow Queen. For ten years the ice witch nurtured plans for revenge. Did she dill the town's inhabitants? Goal: Learn the Snow Queen's plan for revenge. A Stick Without a Carrot Goal: Find the Ice Whip Rewards: Deep Freeze Goal: Find the Mask of Frost ("Icy Patterns" anomaly active). Rewards: Interlude Feathered Death Goal: Find the Ice Harpy Feathers Rewards: A Cosmic Threat Goal: Find the Ice Comet Rewards: Interlude The Voice of the North Goal: Find the Blizzard Horn. Rewards: Interlude A Royal Vice Goal: Find out the result of the attack. Assemble the "Ice Attack" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 The Snow Queen laid siege to the town! She wanted to fight Elias, who had deprived her of her home and her beloved. But his brother went to the duel instead. He distracted the Snow Queen to buy some time and help his pregnant wife and his brother escape. Mathias believed that his future child's talent would be important to the world. But what exactly is this talent? Goal: Identify the talent of Mathias's child. Magical Pampering Goal: Find the Singing Rattle. Rewards: A Christmas Breeze Goal: Find the Christmas Dreamcatcher. Rewards: Interlude Burning Snow Goal: Find the Flaming Snowballs. Rewards: The Sweetest Fruit Goal: Find the Candy Christmas Tree ("Icy Patterns" anomaly active). Rewards: Interlude Snowy Trips Goal: Find the Snow Scooter. Rewards: Serious Games Goal: Identify the child. Assemble the "Wonder Child" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 When the Snow Queen learned that Nicholas was Mathias's son, rescued from her icy siege, she decided to steal the boy. At birth, the spirits endowed him with a special gift, and Elias hoped that this power would help his nephew defeat the ice witch in the future. She needs to be trapped before it's too late for Nicholas. Goal: Summon the Snow Queen. A Rare Delicacy Goal: Find the Northern Berries. Rewards: Undying Flowers Goal: Find the Polar Poppy. Rewards: Interlude The Red Birds of Winter Goal: Find the Pair of Bullfinches. Rewards: Heart of the North Goal: Find the Amber Heart ("Icy Patterns" anomaly active). Rewards: Interlude A Love Nest Goal: Find the Hot Spring. Rewards: Interlude Shadows of the Past Goal: Summon the Snow Queen. Assemble the "Warming the Soul" collection. Rewards: Interlude Conclusion While helping Icy rescue Nicholas from the Snow Queen, we learned the reason for her conflict with Santa. It was he who once hardened her heart. For the past year she's been holding his nephew, Nicholas, captive. We saved him, but he fell in love with the Snow Queen. Will Nicholas's love return the Snow Queen's lost humanity, or will he join her to conquer the world together? Post-Case A Magic Lock Goal: Close the hole to the North. Assemble the "Breath of the North" collection. Rewards: Interlude Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases